Find Someone Who Cares
by Lithium2016
Summary: When a new recruit joins the dispatch team, William doesn't think she can take it. Will she prove him wrong? How does William REALLY feel about the new addition to the team? You'll have to read to find out! Set to songs that I love, not a songfic. Main pairings: OCxWilliam, AlanxEric. Hints of GrellxWilliam. Hope you enjoy!
1. Paradise Lost (Hollywood Undead)

**Hi! This is my first published Kuroshitsuji fanfic, so I hope I don't disappoint anyone! I decided to do a William/OC thing because I love Will immensely! :3 Please forgive any OOC-ness and please forgive any grammatical/spelling errors!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing related to Kuroshitsuji is mine. The only thing I claim is my OC and random characters that you don't recognize!**

**Please Enjoy!**

(OC POV)

I slid my thin, wire-rimmed spectacles back on my face. This was the _last straw_! Eyebrow twitching, I stood up. With a flick of my wrist, the sickle-looking death scythe was flying toward the cinematic records. I grinned. Exam complete.

-xoxoxo-

"Very well done. You have earned the right to pick out a new pair of spectacles." The higher-up reading my report gave me a fake smile. "Remember to not let emotions get in the way of your work."

I nodded and laid my sickle death scythe on his desk, completely ready for a new one. One made to my specifications. "Of course, sir. Thank you." I turned and headed down to the glasses department.

"Hello there, darling!" My idiotic adoptive brother, Grell Sutcliff, said. "How did your exam go?" He linked my arm with his as we walked.

"I passed and I'm on my way to get new glasses." I smiled big.

"Congratulations. Welcome to the dispatch team!"

When we passed the General Affairs department, we found Ronald Knox lounging on a desk of a female secretary. "Did you pass?" He asked simply. I nodded, trying to conceal my evident joy. He swung his legs off the desk and leaped down, pulling me into a hug. "You're one of us now, huh?" He swung me around and onto his back. "Onward to the spectacles!"

I laughed. Ronald was my second favorite person, Grell being number one on my list.

We finally made it down to the correct department and Ronald put me down.

"Are Ronnie and I allowed to help you pick out your frames?" Grell asked. I could tell he was super excited about this.

"Of course. But nothing too fancy," I warned. "Or I'm never letting you help again."

About twenty minutes later, I had found them. The perfect frames. They were black with thick circular rims. Not too fancy, but not too plain. They looked nice with my hair and face shape. I took the frames off and gave them to Pops.

"Fit lenses to these, please."

"Of course."

Without glasses, I was terribly nearsighted. So much that I could feel a headache developing. I rubbed my temples and shut my eyes.

"Are you alright, dear?" Grell asked me. I opened a green eye and blinked at him.

"Please don't speak. I've a headache from Hell." With that statement, my eye slid shut, and we fell back into comfortable silence while waiting for my glasses.

"Sutcliff! Knox! Where have you two been? I searched the entire building for you." I squeezed my eyes shut tighter. That was the voice of-

"Oh, _Will_~!" Grell gushed. I sighed and opened my eyes to find the red-haired reaper clinging to our superior officer. William T. Spears. William didn't look amused in the slightest; he came off as rather irritated, actually.

"It would appear you didn't search thoroughly enough, Spears," I commented. "Otherwise you would've checked here first." His acidic green reaper eyes met mine. William had never shown any particular fondness of me, not even when he gave my class a tour of the building. Grell, Ronald, Alan Humphries, and Eric Slingsby had been the only to befriend me since my arrival to the Society, even at the trainee level.

"My apologies, Miss Sutcliff. I didn't consider the fact that you may be finished with your exam." He pushed his glasses up with his death scythe. William was clearly annoyed by this point.

"Will, darling, can you please not pick on my dear Scarlett?" Grell asked. William shot a glare at Grell.

"Miss Sutcliff, your spectacles are finished," Pops said, giving me my new glasses. I slid them onto my face.

"They're perfect!" I said excitedly.

"They do suit you rather well, dearest," Grell praised.

"Nice," complimented Ronald.

"Congratulations, Miss Sutcliff." Will bowed slightly to me. "Now, if you'll excuse us. Knox, come with me."

William and Ronald took their leave, Ronnie giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't let Will get you down, dear. He may not show it, but he _does_ have a heart." Grell hugged me reassuringly.

"You think I'm concerned about whether that arrogant, snobby, self-obsessed, workaholic, goody-two-shoes Spears likes me?" I let all of my frustration with the raven-haired reaper out of my system, including a few colorful curses.

"My, I didn't know you felt so strongly about me like that, Miss Sutcliff," the infuriating voice said from behind me. I whirled on the spot, facing a smirking William. "And I also had no clue you could curse like that."

"Damn it! What are you doing here?!" I half-screamed. "I thought you left!" Grell put his hands on my shoulders, warning me to calm down.

"I left my scythe. I apologize." He picked up the shear-like scythe and turned around. The handsome reaper glanced back at me. "I have some work for you. Stop by my office in an hour."

"Whatever."

**-xoxoxo-**

An hour later, I was standing at William's door. I hesitantly put my hand up and knocked.

"Come in," his smooth voice said. I turned the handle and went in. William's office was clean and pristine. Every bit of it was organized... I bet it wasn't when Grell was in there.

The young, handsome man was sitting at his desk with his head bent over paperwork.

"You wanted to see me, Spears?"

"Correct. You and I are going on a reaping assignment in London together. There is to be a massive boat wreck on the Thames tonight, and we will harvest the souls. I presume you've acquired your new scythe?"

"Correct," I said in a mocking tone. "It's safely put away until needed. Unlike my gender-confused brother's."

**-xoxoxo-**

The moon was out and high in the sky. William and I stood on a rooftop overlooking the Thames. It was actually quite romantic, if you didn't mind the reason we were here. _Damn it, get a grip on yourself._ I mentally smacked myself.

_William does _not_ care about you_, I thought. _He just cares about work._

The clock tower chimed midnight. "Are you ready, Miss Sutcliff?"

"Of course, Spears."

**-xoxoxo-**

It was half past one in the morning. William and I both had collected our respective amount of souls: twenty each. As I turned to leap off the burning boat, William grabbed my arm.

"There's still one more soul to gather, Miss Sutcliff," he said. I glanced around, squinting into the smoke-filled air.

"Where?" I asked him. He pointed with his scythe to a little crying bundle, the wails drowned out by the roar of flames. "But it's a baby! Can't we just save it?"

"And leave it on the streets to collect in another year or two? Do you wish for it to suffer?"

I stiffened my back and pushed my glasses up. My bottom lip trembled as I approached the swaddled infant. Gently, I picked the baby up, cradling her in my arms.

"Hello, sweetie." The child opened her wide, chestnut eyes, tears glistening. "I'm going to help you get back to your mummy and daddy. Okay?" The little girl snuggled against me. She felt secure.

"I'm sorry, honey." I lunged off the boat right as it exploded with William at my heels. I set the infant down on the cobblestone and stared at her; she stared right back with a look of total abandonment in her eyes. I pulled out my scythe and held it out towards her. My hand visibly shook.

I felt a hand close around mine on the handle of my scythe.

"Can you do this?" William asked softly.

"Of course." My voice broke at the end as tears rolled down my cheeks. It hurt to reap a child, especially a month old baby. William's hand tightened around mine.

"Let me help, Scarlett." I turned slightly to face William. That was the first time he ever called me by my name. I nodded. "We're sorry, little one," he said. The blade of the scythe came down quickly and the baby screamed, in pain and in fright. "Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring," sang William.

"And if that diamond ring turns brass, Momma's gonna buy you a looking glass," I added. "And if that looking glass gets broke, Momma's gonna buy you-"

"Scarlett, it's done. She's gone."

I dropped the scythe and whirled around, tears blurring my vision. With a fistful of William's jacket in each hand, I clung to him, crying silently.

"Will! It was horrible!" I cried. He put an arm around me and pulled me into a standing position, my scythe in his free hand. "I never want to reap another baby!" He pushed me away lightly.

"Get a hold of yourself, Sutcliff. You're a Reaper. We have to do the job no matter the cost." He let me go and gave me my scythe back. "Come on. We need to file our reports."

I tossed my death scythe back to him. "Over my dead body." With that as my last sentence, I fell off the road into the Thames.

**Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think about it!**

**If you have any suggestions, feel free to mention them. Next chapter will be up soon!**

**-Melissa**


	2. Saviour (Black Veil Brides)

**Yay! Second chapter! I hope you all love it! :)**

**Please forgive any OOC-ness and please forgive any grammatical/spelling errors!**

**I plan on switching between character perspectives, just to warn everyone. I'll say which is who at the beginning of each chapter. A great, big thank you to AnimeWonderland101. I wouldn't have been so inspired if it weren't for her. Go read her stuff! It's awesome! :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing of Kuroshitsuji is mine. The only thing I claim is my OC, Scarlett Sutcliff, and random characters that you don't recognize!**

**Please enjoy!**

**(William's POV)**

I watched, bewildered, as Scarlett plunged herself into the freezing Thames. Without thinking, I flung the death scythes aside and jumped after her.

"Scarlett!" I called. I saw her head bob once above the water before she went under. "Scarlett!" I dove under and swam to her limp, sinking form. With an arm wrapped around her, I brought us back to the surface.

As soon as I laid her down on the pavement, I flopped down beside her, breathing hard. "Scarlett," I said. "Can you hear me?" She didn't move. I pulled myself up on my hands and knees and crawled to her. When I saw she wasn't breathing, my first reaction was to panic. But the composed me surfaced and sat her up. I started to pat her back rather hard.

Scarlett coughed and water spewed from her mouth. She opened one green eye and looked at me. "Will? You saved me again..." She let her head tilt back as she fell against me. "Thank you..."

I sighed with relief. She was alive. I swung her up into my arms with renewed strength and started back to the office.

**-xoxoxo-**

"William Spears! Explain to me _right_ now what happened!" Grell shrieked. I wasn't really surprised; I had expected him to go off. Scarlett was, after all, his little sister. What I _didn't_ expect was the rest of them siding with him.

"Seriously, Mr. Spears! We were worried sick! You two should've returned about an hour ago! I thought Mr. Sutcliff was gonna-" Alan Humphries quickly slapped a hand over Ronald's mouth, effectively silencing the younger reaper.

"Hush now, Ronald. Let Grell handle this." Alan looked up at Grell. "I think he can speak for all of us."

Scarlett stirred in my arms. Eric Slingsby strode over and took her from me. "I'll take her to the infirmary. Sutcliff," he darted a glance at Grell, "sort this out."

I watched Alan and Ronald leave with Eric; Scarlett was still unconscious in his arms.

"_William_!" Grell's irritating voice screeched. There was steam curling from the roots of his crimson hair.

I prepared myself to face the worst scolding of my eternal life.

**-xoxoxo-**

It had been three days since the accident in London and the others wouldn't let me see her. With a few threats of overtime, I had convinced Ronald to start giving me updates.

"She's awake and fine right now, Mr. Spears," he said. Ronald leaned on his mower. "Last time I saw 'em, Mr. Sutcliff was braiding her hair."

"I'm going to go see her. When Sutcliff leaves for a break, say that you've got the next shift covered. I'll sneak in and you'll stand guard."

"Yes sir, Mr. Spears...?"

"More enthusiasm, Knox!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Spears!" He saluted and walked away towards the dispensary. I hid back behind the corner of the corridor, waiting for Ronald's signal. Five minutes later, Grell walked out of the infirmary and spoke quietly with Ronald. Then he left.

Ronald gave me a thumbs up. "Coast is clear, Mr. Spears, sir!"

I stepped into the private room, shutting the door behind me and locking it.

"Alan? Is that you? Did you bring us cocoa?"

I stepped into her view and bowed. "Scarlett, I apologize. I was wrong to speak to you in that manner. The first child-reaping isn't easy. Forgive my discourtesy."

She twisted her braid up before securing it with a clip. "I've been wanting to apologize for my behavior, as well, Spears. I was wrong; I had no right to speak to my superior officer like that. You were correct; I should keep my emotions out of my work."

I decided that this subject was still a bit touchy, so I moved on to a different subject. One that I had been personally concerned about.

"So why have you been in here longer than your recovery?" I asked her.

"I caught a slight cold and have been healing." On that note, she sneezed, making her vibrant crimson hair fall from its place.

I surprised myself by pushing stray strands back from her eyes. "Rule number one: all Reapers must wear glasses."

"I was asleep! I didn't want to crush them." She crossed her arms. Scarlett looked at me over her shoulder. "Give me my glasses. They're on the dresser."

I grabbed the black frames and gave them to her. Once settled on her nose, she returned to the easily irritated reaper I'd known for a year and a half.

"So, why did you sneak in here, Spears?" She asked. Her green eyes-the same shade as mine-watched me, waiting for my answer.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Why didn't you just ask Grell for updates?"

"I did. He told me to leave you alone."

"..." She stared at me.

"I didn't want to have a shortage of soul collection officers. That would be more overtime, and that would be annoying."

Scarlett turned away from me.

"If you don't mind, Spears, I'd like you to leave. You had no right to barge in. I'll tell my brother and the others if you don't leave right now." She held a shaking arm up, pointing at the door. "Out."

I quietly slid out of the room and started down the hallway, ignoring the stare of Ronald, and moving on autopilot. My mind was occupied by thoughts other than running into a wall.

**Thank you so much for reading! Please leave me a review telling me how it was. I really hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up soon, I hope!**

**-Melissa :)**


	3. Monster (Meg and Dia) part one

**Hey! It feels great to be writing again! It's been a while since I've wrote anything on this story, and by a while, I mean about a week. But hey! It's been a long and tiring week, so I have a good excuse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character from the original manga/anime! All of them belong to Yana Toboso. I only own my OC and most of the characters you don't recognize.**

**Enjoy!**

**(Scarlett's POV)**

I thought about William after he closed the door. Of course he would be worried about being short a dispatch officer. He doesn't care about the welfare of others, so long as he gets that damned paperwork turned in on time.

With a frown on my face, I sat on my bed with my arms crossed. And that's how Alan found me when he brought our daily cocoa.

"Are you alright, Scarlett? You look upset," he said, setting down the mugs.

"Do I?"

"Is it because of Mr. Spears?"

My teeth bit harshly into my bottom lip.

"I take that as a _yes_. Do you want me to get him? You haven't talked to him in days."

"Alan," I hesitated. "If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone else?"

"Cross my heart and hope to...well, you know." He smiled slightly at the horrible joke.

I stared at Alan; his green eyes met mine and I knew I could trust him.

"William left this room about ten minutes before you arrived. He apologized for the incident in London and wanted to know when I'd be back to work."

Alan put his hand on my knee in a comforting gesture. "Is that all? You still look troubled."

"I... I don't know, Alan. I just don't know. I think I might-" I froze that thought cold.

"Love him?"

I nodded and felt a single tear run down my cheek. Alan pulled me to his chest in a warm hug. "It's alright. Everything will be fine. Shh... Calm down. It'll be alright." I was sobbing into his jacket by this point. He rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"But, Alan, I want him to love me, too. I don't want this to be one-sided!"

"Give him time to think about it, to think about you. I'm almost positive that it won't be one-sided. He cares about you more than you know."

"If you're not right, do I get to punch you?"

He smiled. "Maybe. But I think you'll find that I'm not wrong."

**-xoxoxo-**

After a long game of Monopoly with the boys-which _I_ won, three cups of cocoa, and a fashion show starring Grell and Alan, I decided that I was ready.

"Sweetie, I've still got a few fashion magazines to look through if you want. You should really milk the time off," Grell said.

"No. I'm going to work. I will be an emotionless reaper; I'll be what's expected of me." I stood and went to the dresser stocked with spare uniforms for injured reapers.

Five minutes later, I walked out of the washroom wearing the standard uniform. Grell came over to me.

"That's not the girl who's my sister." He spun me to face the long, full-body mirror. My clothes were the drab uniform of the Society: a white dress shirt, black pants, black tie. My crimson hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail. Black glasses framed my dull green eyes.

It was true. I didn't look like myself.

"If I look this way, I'll be less tempted to act up." I straightened my glasses and walked away, leaving Grell and Alan to watch, dumbfounded.

**-xoxoxo-**

William was at his desk doing paperwork when I made it to his office. Without knocking, I walked in. I could care less what he thought of me by this point.

"Miss Sutcliff, I didn't mean to make you return today," William said to me. I stared at him blankly.

"It was my own choice. I am ready for work. Currently, I need the papers for my last assignment." I stood straight and tall, ready to receive my work. His jaw twitched slightly.

"I did them myself, actually. I wasn't expecting you to come get them, so I completed them. It took a few days' overtime, but it's finished." William cracked a small smile.

My expression didn't change. "Then I'll take my next assignment." He slowly slid a file folder to me across the desk.

"It's in London. Tonight. You have two hours to judge this soul. Ronald Knox will go with you."

I flipped through the folder. The woman's name was Miranda Cross. She was to die in her sleep tonight at ten. With a nod, I left the office.

"Be safe," William said quietly.

**-xoxoxo-**

"Ronald, be quiet. I'm trying to concentrate," I hissed.

"You're just stressed." He pulled me from my kneeling position on the roof into his lap. Ron put his hands on my shoulders and massaged. "You need to relax. Scarlett," he whispered softly; his breath was hot on my ear. "Trust me." I melted into his arms and leaned against him, my back to his chest.

"Wait, Ronald, I-"

"Shh, just enjoy the massage. I can work wonders with my hands." He winked at me suggestively.

I yawned and blinked, my eyelids quickly becoming heavy.

"It's okay. You can sleep for a few minutes. I'll keep watch." He pulled me closer and wrapped me in his arms. "Rest, Scarlett."

My eyes slid shut as I fell asleep against Ronald's chest.

**-xoxoxo-**

Ronald woke me sometime later with the warning that it was five minutes before our reaping. "We gotta work, Scarlett."

"Right." He stood and brought me up with him.

"Well, this lady's name is Miranda, right?" I yawned and nodded sleepily. Ronald pulled me close to his side and kissed my temple. "You're gonna have to wake up now, honey."

I shook my head to clear my drowsiness. "I'm awake, Ronnie." With a small smile at my best friend, I pulled away.

Ronald smiled back. "Love ya, little red."

"Love you, too, blondie."

We twined our hands and jumped from the roof. Together, we ran down the alley, searching for the correct house.

"4 Gallows Way. This the right address?"

"Yeah. We have got three minutes 'til the reaping."

Ronald winked at me in his suggestive manner again. "Think of the fun we could have in three minutes. We could do loads of things."

"Back off for right now, playboy. We've a job to do."

"So that's a rain check on the fun?" He asked playfully. I glanced at his wristwatch.

"Two minutes and forty-seven seconds."

Ronald and I jumped in through the window using the stealth that only reapers possess. "Start the reaping, Ronald."

He revved his lawnmower and smirked. "Ah, it's nice to go out on a mission."

I stood a bit back from the scene. Ronald could handle this. My useless scythe wasn't needed. I leaned against the back wall, hiding in the shadows, watching my current partner wield his scythe expertly. The soul didn't fight at all.

Suddenly, a cold shiver crept its way down my spine. Something wasn't right.

"Well, aren't you a pretty one?" A smooth, deep voice said in my ear. I jumped and turned around. Behind me was a demon with silvery-dark hair and blazing red eyes. "You're much better than your little friend over there. I like you."

The demon wrapped an arm around me. "Ronald!" I screamed.

**Ronald POV**

I turned around to the terrified cry of my partner. She was encased in the arms of a shadowed figure with gleaming red eyes. My senses alerted me that this was no ordinary person.

"Demon," I hissed.

He chuckled and vanished in a wisp of smoke, taking the screaming female with him. I dropped to my knees on the spot they disappeared.

Something glinted under the moonlight. My heart sank as I saw that her glasses, so dutifully taken care of, were left behind with a crack in the lens.

**Thanks for reading, you guys! Reviews are very much appreciated!**

**-xoxoxo-**

**Melissa**


End file.
